Osiris
Osiris the Man Eater, also known as Osiris Morvante, was a Night Lords' Headsman turned Company Captain after a vicious Murder Duel late in the Great Crusade for command over his Company with his former Captain; who Osiris believed to be an incompetent fool unworthy of the position he held over his brothers. Even before the Horus Heresy, Osiris' name was infamous among the Legiones Astartes, as he often led his brothers into battle clad in midnight blue power armor that was covered in appendages and organs, which he proceeded to feast upon during combat. Those that tried to fruitlessly fend off Osiris and his brothers soon found themselves without morale as they witness a seven foot monster feast upon the hearts and limbs of previous warriors. History Nostramo A Son of the Sunless World, Ositis Morvante was born and raised upon the Hive World of Nostramo, Osiris was recruited into the Eighth Legion a single year after the Coming of the Emperor. While Nostramo had prospered under the rule of Curze, the people of the Realm of Eternal Night soon fell back into the old ways after his departure; filled with corruption and crime. Osiris was once an innocent child who grew up with stories of the Night Haunter; a vicious figure who would take naughty children away from their families forever if they ever dared leave their residence. That all changed when Konrad Curze left his people to join his father on the Great Crusade. The Imperial Governor Basileus' regime allowed crime to run rampant, and soon the only way to survive was to join one of the various hive gangs or hide. Such was the case for the young Osiris, who would go down to be known as an Underhive terror. It all began when Osiris' father failed to uphold his part in a bargain he made with one of the various gangs. One night, the young boy's family was attacked in their own residence as three members of the hive gang his father had failed to pay back entered their home, lasguns blazing to life. The young Osiris was ordered by his mother to hide, and would later witness his parents perish, their corpses riddled with fatal wounds left by the gang's weapons. Fueled by vengeance and filled with adrenaline, Osiris stalked his parents' killers for several nights, a meat cleaver in hand, before he finally found them. Leaping from the shadows, the first underhive gangster died as the back of his head was split open by the boy's meat cleaver. Caught off guard, the other two criminals barely had enough time to raise their weapons before the boy grabbed hold of the first gangster's lasgun and fled into the shadows. Furious, the convicts fired blindly into the night, before one by one they fell; a pinpoint accurate shot having been fired, landing in between their eyes. In less than ten minutes, Osiris had successfully avenged the deaths of his parents, and relished every moment of their deaths. With this in mind, Osiris went on to hunt down several infamous gangsters throughout Nostramo Quintus, successfully executing them in the name of all those they had previously murdered, raped, or stolen from. The young boy soon degraded into a demented justiciar, murdering the people of Nostramo in cold blood for the lowliest of reasons - from simple arguments to talking about someone behind their back. His psyche would degrade to a point where he began to feast upon the fallen. Eventually, Osiris' demented sense of justice convinced him to present himself to Legionnaires of the Eighth Legion, offering them up the heads of the gangsters he had slain. In exchange, Osiris wished to become a member of the Night Lords. Amused by the boy's offer, the Legionnaires that had been offered the heads accepted his offer, and entrusted him to the Legion's Apothecaries. Pre-Heresy Osiris was attached to a Terror Squad within the 58th Company soon after he joined the Legion, specializing in demoralizing the enemy and instilling fear into their numbers. During the Compliance of Darrowmar, lines of human defenders quickly broke apart as Osiris' squad descended upon them like winged devils. Despite this, Osiris' Headmans (Sergeant) was slain in battle, and the Man Eater would go on to take his place. The deranged Legionnaire would go on to fight in a number of infamous campaigns, such as the Shi'Hu'Gal Purge, Farinatus Extermination, and finally the Pacification of the Cheraut System. By this time, Osiris had already won over command of the 58th, having defeated his previous captain in a murder duel several years prior. After the murder duel, members of the company noted that Osiris went on to feast upon the corpse of his deceased brother; something that made even the hardiest warriors' skin crawl. During the Cheraut System's Pacification, Osiris and his company received word that Night Haunter had attacked his Brother-Primarch, Rogal Dorn, and had been taken into custody and exiled to his chambers. Confused and unsure of what to do, Osiris pulled his company out of all conflict and awaited further orders. He and the rest of the Legion would later receive word from the Night Haunter to follow the Nightfall into the Warp and make way for their homeworld; Nostramo. Destruction of Nostramo Once the entire Legion Fleet reached the Sunless World, the Night Haunter ordered all ships to direct their weapon batteries to focus on the planet's core, and fire at will. Horus Heresy Post-Heresy After the Siege of Terra, Osiris led the remnants of his company along with other captainless Eighth Legionnaires into the Eastern Fringes where they were to rendezvous with the rest of the Legion. Soon after the Night Haunter's assassination, Osiris would break off from the rest of the Legion and form his own warband of Chaos Space Marines. His warband's Strike Cruiser - the Starless Dusk - was known to take part in the Night Lords' daring assault upon the Cardinal World of Scound's Fall, and was later seen fleeing with the rest of the Legion's small flotilla of vessels into the Eye of Terror. Personality Equipment *'Artificer Mark IV Maximus Power Armor' - Osiris stands in the same regalia of midnight clad that he bore into battle from the earliest days of the 31st Millennium. A master crafted set of power armor that his warband's artificers continuously strain to keep in perfect shape. *'Tigrus Pattern Bolt Pistol' - An ancient relic from the past, Osiris was given this bolt pistol after overseeing the campaign of Nine-Six-Five in the closing days of the Great Crusade during the Farinatus Extermination. *''Raven's Bane'' - Once, this Paragon Blade was used by a Captain of the Raven Guard. It was later taken from his corpse as a prize by the Man Eater during the Istvaan V Massacre. It was later mockingly named Raven's Bane for the large number of Raven Guard astartes that were slain through its use. *''Starless Dusk'' - Since the Great Crusade, the Starless Dusk has been used as the 58th Company's Flagship, and continues to serve Osiris and his warband to this day. A sleek, black vessel, the Dusk leaves naught but fear and destruction in its wake. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Chaos Characters Category:Night Lords